


Coyote Man (German)

by Tarlan



Category: Mike Hammer
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-29
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade Bennett returns to the reservation to hunt a killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coyote Man (German)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coyote Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130089) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> Many thanks to ANNE for the German translation!

Wade Bennett streckte sich, um die Anspannung in seinem Nacken zu lindern. Das Aufgebot aus sechs Personen hatte den größten Teil des Tages im Sattel verbracht, ohne viel von ihrer Beute zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Die Spur war kaum sichtbar, und es schien, als würden sie noch mehr Zeit verlieren, anstatt den Killer einzuholen. Das Pferd schnaubte und riss seinen Kopf hoch, um die Fliegen zu verscheuchen, die um seine Nase schwebten..

„Ruhig, Mädchen."

Er zog sanft an den Zügeln, als das Pferd ein wenig scheute, seine Hufe machten klickende Geräusche auf dem felsigen Grund.

Charlie Two Horses kniete ungefähr drei Meter vor den anderen auf dem Boden, er ließ die Überreste eines Lagerfeuers durch seine Finger rinnen. Er sah zu der in Jeans gekleideten Gestalt des Polizeisergeants des Kenowa-Reservates auf.

„Er hat ungefähr einen halben Tag Vorsprung."

„In einer halben Stunde wird es dunkel. Wir lagern heute Nacht hier. Beim ersten Licht reiten wir weiter."

Er wartete nicht auf Zustimmung, bevor er abstieg, er wusste, sie würden die Vernunft in seiner Entscheidung erkennen. Das Lager wurde mit der Tüchtigkeit eines Volkes errichtet, das an diese Lebensart gewohnt war, und kurze Zeit später hockten sie mit heißem Kaffe und etwas zu essen um das Feuer. Es wurde eine Wache aufgestellt, und die anderen wickelten sich schnell in ihre Decken und schliefen.

********

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter machte Wade in Sekunden völlig wach. Er seufzte tief auf und nickte Joe Walking Elk zu, ließ aber die Decke um seine Schultern gewickelt, als er die Wache von dem Jüngeren übernahm.

Während er still und lautlos dasaß, das Gewehr über den Knien balancierend, gingen seine Gedanken zu den Ereignissen zurück, die sie an diesen Ort geführt hatten.

Alles hatte damit angefangen, dass Öl auf dem Boden des Reservats gefunden worden war. Die Entscheidung, was sie mit dieser neu entdeckten Quelle des Reichtums anfangen sollten, hatte das Volk gespalten. Viele wollten, dass das Land verkauft und das Geld dazu benutzt wurde, Bildung und Gesundheit für den Stamm zu erwerben. Andere, die Traditionalisten, hatten das Ganze als Bedrohung für ihre Kultur angesehen, sie glaubten, dass der Verlust des Landes das Schicksal der Plains People1 besiegeln würde. Schließlich hatte sich der Stammesrat unter Leitung von David Running Wolf für einen Kompromiss entschieden. Sie begannen Unterhandlungen mit einer auswärtigen Ölgesellschaft, um einen Teil des Landes zu einem Gegenwert von 140 Millionen Dollars zu verkaufen. Die Streitigkeiten gingen weiter, und nach einer hitzigen Debatte hatte Tom Stone Man, ein Rancher, der das Land des Stmmes zum Weiden seiner Herden verwendete, Morddrohungen gegen fünf Ratsmitglieder ausgestoßen.

Stone Man verschwand plötzlich. Tage später wurden die Leichen von zweien der bedrohten Ratsangehörigen entdeckt, und niemand focht die Möglichkeit an, dass Stone Man der Mörder war. Die Suche nach Tom Stone Man führte Bennet nach New York, wo er, mit der unerwünschten Beteiligung eines Privatdetektivs namens Mike Hammer, entdeckte, dass der Rechtsanwalt, der beauftragt worden war, wegen des Landverkaufs zu verhandeln, ein gewisser Joe Barrie, sich ein riesiges Bestechungsgeld von 30 Millionen Dollar zur Seite geschafft hatte. Um seine Spuren zu verwischen, hatte sich Barrie als Tom Stone Man ausgegeben und jeden ermordet, der seinem Geheimnis zu nahe kam. Joe Walking Elks Eltern und Matt Sandersons Tochter Anna starben, bevor Barrie aufgehalten wurde.

Doch während Bennett und David Running Wolf in New York waren, wurde Stone Mans Leiche in einem flachen Grab in der Nähe von Sandy Springs gefunden, Er war ermordet worden.

Als Mike Hammer Joe Barrie als Mörder von Anna Sanderson entlarvte, schien alles völlig klar zu sein, aber Barrie leugnete, Tom Stone Man und die ersten beiden Opfer getötet zu haben. Stattdessen gestand er ein, aus dem Verschwinden von Tom Stone Man seinen Vorteil gezogen zu haben, er hatte wie alle anderen geglaubt, dass der Viehzüchter für die Morde im Reservat verantwortlich war.

Die kriminaltechnische Untersuchung ergab, dass Tom Stone Man Tage vor der Ermordung der beiden Ratsmitglieder getötet worden war, und niemand konnte leugnen, dass die Todesumstände der ersten drei Morde völlig anders waren. Peter Sky Horse, Paul und Janet Walking Elk und Anna Sanderson waren erschossen worden, ganz sauber und einfach. Tom Stone Man, John Bear Claw und George Masters waren langsam und schmerzhaft gestorben.

Man konnte nur die eine Schlussfolgerung daraus ziehen, dass es nämlich noch einen weiteren Mörder gab, einen, der unendlich viel gefährlicher war als Joe Barrie. Einen Koyote-Mann. Einen Zauberer.

*********

Nur wenige Tage nachdem Bennet in das Reservat zurückgekehrt war, erwies sich Bennetts Theorie als richtig. Eine weitere Leiche wurde gefunden, mit allen Anzeichen eines langsamen Foltertodes, doch zur Zeit des Todes befand sich Joe Barrie in Gewahrsam der New Yorker Polizei.

**********

Eines der Pferde wieherte unbehaglich und brachte Bennets Aufmerksamkeit in das kleine Lager zurück. Seine Finger schlossen sich schussbereit um das Gewehr, während er angestrengt in die Dunkelheit jenseits des Lagers blickte. Es war wahrscheinlich ein Coyote, der nach Futter suchte, aber Bennett war nicht bereit, ein Risiko einzugehen. Die Bewegung kleiner Steine ließ ihn herumwirbeln, das Gewehr zum Feuern erhoben.

„Wade, ich bin es, Charlie."

Bennet senkte das Gewehr, während sich der alte Mann neben ihm auf die Absätze hockte. Charlie Two Horses war der beste Spurenleser des Reservates, wie sein Vater vor ihm. Das war eine Fertigkeit, die seinem Sohn hatte weitergeben wollen, aber der Junge hatte andere Pläne für sich. Michael Two Horses hatte sich dafür entschieden, stattdessen Arzt zu werden.

„Wir haben Probleme. Ich glaube, er ist auf seiner eigenen Spur zurück und ist da draußen und beobachtet uns."

Bennett machte sich nicht die Mühe, an der Intuition des anderen Mannes zu zweifeln.

„Weck die anderen auf."

***********

Bennett wartete einen Moment, bevor er Charlie zurück in das Lager folgte. Während er auf die Beine kam, löste sich ein Schatten von einem großen Felsen zu seiner Linken.

„Rühr Dich nicht und sag kein Word."

Bennett gefror. Er fühlte, wie ihm das Gewehr aus den Händen genommen wurde.

„Leg Deine Hände auf den Rücken."

Das Gefühl eines Seils, das über seine Handgelenke glitt, ließ ihn plötzlich aktiv werden. Bennett rammte seinen Körper gegen den seines Kidnappers und griff nach dem Gewehr. Sein Angreifer rammte den Kolben in Bennetts Magen und stieß den Sergeant zu Boden. Der Klang laufender Füße ließ den Angreifer innehalten. Er beugte sich vor und packte den Mann, der außer Atem war, vorne an der Jacke, er riss den Polizisten mit beeindruckender Kraft hoch. Bennett konnte den heißen Atem auf seinem Gesicht fühlen.

„Dein Tod wird mir große Macht verleihen. Ich werde Dich bis zuletzt aufheben."

„Wade! Wade!"

Bennet stürzte zu Boden, als sein Angreifer ihn plötzlich los ließ. Als er wieder aufblickte, war der Coyote Man zwischen den Felsen verschwunden.

„Hier!"

***********

Bennett erhöhte die Anzahl der Wachen, so dass immer vier Wache hielten und zwei schliefen. Der Rest der Nacht ging langsam vorbei, aber sein Herz machte bei jedem neuen Schatten einen Sprung. Dieser Coyote Man war lautlos und schnell. Irgendwie hatte er es fertig gebracht, sich ohne ein Geräusch an Bennett anzuschleichen, und dieser Gedanke ängstigte den Polizisten. Als er eine Stunde später von Sam Walters abgelöst wurde, ging er schnell zu dem leeren Schlafsack und kroch hinein. Er glaubte zu unruhig zu sein, um sich ausruhen zu können, aber der Tag hatte seinem Körper die letzte Kraft geraubt, und er fiel in Schlaf.

„Wade!"

Der Ruf riss ihn aus einem traumlosen Schlaf, und er warf die Decken zurück. Und ging in Richtung der geschwenkten Taschenlampen. Er schob sich an Joe Walking Elk vorbei und holte bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, scharf Atem.

Sam Walters lag, Arme und Beine ausgestreckt, auf dem Boden, die Augen weit geöffnet, sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse aus Schmerz und Entsetzen versteinert. Sein Mund war mit einigen der zottigen Klumpen aus hartem Gras, das zwischen den Felsen wuchs, gestopft worden, womit seine Schreie wirksam gedämpft worden waren. Der Boden unter Walters war feucht von dem Blut, das aus dem verstümmelten Körper floss. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass Walters bei lebendigem Leibe gehäutet worden war.

„Der Hundesohn."

„Ich habe nichts gehört. Ehrlich, Wade. Ich war nicht eingeschlafen, und trotzdem habe ich nichts gehört!"

Bennett packte den Jugendlichen bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn sanft. Seine dunklen Augen hielten die versteinerten des anderen fest, drückten Beruhigung aus.

„Es ist okay, Joe. Es ist okay."

Er wartete, bis der junge Mann seine Beherrschung wiedergewonnen hatte, sah, wie Furcht durch völliges Vertrauen ersetzt wurde, dann wandte er sich den anderen zu.

***********

Gemeinsam banden sie den Leichnam los und begruben ihn unter einem Hügel aus kleinen Steinen. Es war sinnlos, den Leichnam zu den Pferden zurückbringen zu wollen. Während der Tageshitze würde er sich zu schnell zersetzen. Stattdessen würden sie sich die Stelle einprägen und einen Hubschrauber anfordern, wenn sie zurück waren. In der Zwischenzeit würden die Steine die Coyoten und Bussarde daran hindern, den Körper auszuweiden.

Als die Arbeit getan war, standen die anderen im Kreis um ihren Anführer, die Augen voller kaum beherrschter Angst, während sie auf seine Entscheidung warteten. Bennett wusste, diese Männer würden alle bei ihm bleiben, wenn er sie darum bat, aber alle außer ihm selbst, Charlie und Joe Walking Elk hatten Frau und Kinder zu versorgen. Joe Walking Elk war gerade siebzehn Jahre alt.

„Buck, Jamie, Joe. Geht zurück ins Hauptquartier. Erzählt ihnen von Sam und schickt einen Helikopter hierher, um den Leichnam abzuholen. Sagt David Running Wolf, dass wir ein Problem haben."

„Was ist mit Dir und Charlie?"

Bennett lächelte, seine weißen Zähne leuchteten in der frühen Dämmerung auf.

„Wir verfolgen ihn, sorgen dafür, dass er keinen zu großen Vorsprung kriegt. Wir wollen ihn nicht verlieren."

*************

Sie packten das Lager zusammen und ritten kurz nach Sonnenaufgang in verschiedene Richtungen davon.

*************

„Glaubst Du, dass es klappt?"

Bennett hob eine Augenbraue, als der alte Mann sein Pferd neben Wades walnussbraunes Tier trieb. Charlie wartete schweigend auf eine Antwort und entlockte seinem Gefährten schließlich einen langen Seufzer.

„Ich weiß nicht. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass er es auf mich abgesehen hat. Vielleicht sind es ihm die anderen nicht die Mühe wert, nachdem wir uns getrennt haben."

„Oder er könnte seinen Vorteil daraus ziehen. Teile und herrsche..."

Bennett blickte scharf auf. Das war etwas, woran er nicht denken wollte. Er war sich nur sicher, dass die anderen ganz sicher in Gefahr waren, wenn sie bei ihm blieben.

„Tut mir leid, Wade. Ich weiß, Du hast das beste getan. Du hast ihnen eine Chance gegeben, mit dem Leben davon zu kommen."

Charlie hielt sein Pferd an und beugte sich vor, um ein kleinen, stachligen Busch zu untersuchen.

„Er ist vor etwa zwei Stunden hier vorbei gekommen."

Wade schob seinen Hut zurück und wischte sich die hohe Stirn mit einem Taschentuch ab. Die Sonne stand hoch an einem wolkenlosen, azurblauen Himmel. Fast Mittag. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck Wasser, dann gab er die Feldflasche an den anderen Mann weiter. Die zurückgegebene Feldflasche wurde wieder an den Sattelknauf gebunden, dann ließ er das Pferd mit einem schnellen Schenkeldruck wieder vorwärts gehen.

************

Vor Einbruch der Nacht hatten sie keinen Boden gewonnen und beschlossen, ein Lager aufzuschlagen. Das kleine Feuer trug nichts dazu bei, ihnen ein Gefühl der Sicherheit zu geben, aber der heiße Kaffee ließ Wärme in ihre kalten Knochen sickern. Keiner von beiden war bereit, in dieser Nacht zu schlafen, ihre Beute war zu nahe und zu tödlich, um sich behaglich zu fühlen, doch beiden war die Notwendigkeit klar, ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Sie entschieden sich für zweistündige Wachen. Bennett übernahm die erste.

Am Ende seiner zweiten Wache rüttelte Wade den schlafenden Mann und wartete auf sein bestätigendes Grunzen, dann machte er es sich in den dünnen Decke so gut er konnte bequem, aus Gewohnheit hielt er sich ein Stück vom Feuer fern, dann schlief er ein.

*************

Der Geruch brennenden Fleisches riss ihn aus tiefem Schlaf, er öffnete die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und prüfte den Bereich vor sich, plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er länger als zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte, denn am Himmel zeigten sich die ersten blassen Streifen der Dämmerung. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, und er sprang auf.

Drei Meter von ihm entfernt saß Charlie, den Rücken an einen kleinen Felsen gelehnt, ein Seil band ihn fest an dessen raue Oberfläche. Seine nackten Beine waren vor ihm über das glimmende Feuer gestreckt. Die Knöchel waren an Pflöcken im Boden festgebunden, damit er seine Beine nicht aus der intensiven Hitze ziehen konnte.

Ein schwaches Wimmern, aus dem geknebelten Mund kaum hörbar, riss Bennett aus seinem Schock, und er wischte mit bloßen Händen das Feuer unter den Beinen des anderen weg. Vorsichtig nahm er die Socke heraus, die man Charlie in den Mund gestopft hatte, und band den Mann los.

Er rannte zurück zur anderen Seite des kleinen Lagers, packte beide Feldflaschen und den Medizinkasten, seine Erste-Hilfe-Ausbildung fiel ihm wieder ein. Im Kasten fand er eine Armschlinge und mehrere Verbände. Das war das sauberste, was er finden konnte, also riss er von der Armschlinge einen Streifen ab, dann teilte er den Rest in zwei Stücke. Er feuchtete den Streifen an und legte ihn auf den trockenen Mund, damit Charlie daran saugen konnte, er wusste, der Verletzte brauchte Wasser gegen den Schock, aber ihm war klar, dass er ersticken würde, wenn er ihm das Wasser auf andere Art gab.

Bennet tränkte die übrigen beiden Streifen und wickelte sie um die verbrannten Beine, er versuchte die Hitze herauszuziehen, die tief im Gewebe der Beine steckte. Während der nächsten zwanzig Minuten hielt er die Beine feucht, er sprach leise und beruhigend, während der Schmerz langsam nachließ. Er wickelte Decken um seinen Begleiter, um ihn warm zu halten, doch wusste er, dass er den Schock damit nicht abfangen konnte. Als er alles nur Mögliche getan hatte, um den Schaden zu begrenzen, riss Bennett den ersten sterilen Verband aus dem Medizinkasten auf und wickelte ihn fest um Charlies rechtes Bein. Er wiederholte das mit dem zweiten Verband am linken Bein. Beide waren nicht lang genug, um das verbrannte Gebiet völlig zu bedecken, aber das war alles, was er hatte.

Das nächste Problem war, sollte er Charlie bewegen oder nicht. Er konnte nicht wissen, ob der Coyote Man zurückkommen würde, wenn er nicht bereits von irgendwo dort draußen zusah. Charlie blickte mit verschwommenem, schmerzerfülltem Blick zu ihm auf.

„Als Deine Mutter einen Weißen Mann heiratete, schüttelte das Volk in Schande den Kopf. Als der Weiße Mann sie ohne ein Wort verließ, wandten sie ihr und ihrem halbblütigen Sohn den Rücken. Die anderen Kinder verspotteten ihn auf dem Spielplatz..."

„Ihr Spott machte mich nur stärker..."

„Die Lehrer gaben ihm einen echten Namen. Feuer-in-seinen-Augen. Das Kind wuchs heran und wurde ein Krieger, der den Respekt des Volkes verdiente."

„Wohin führt das, Charlie?"

„Er hat mich absichtlich leben lassen, er wusste, Du würdest mich nicht allein lassen, er wusste, ich würde Dich langsamer machen, aber ich bin ein alter Mann, der sein Leben gelebt hat. Der Coyote Man wird heute Nacht zu uns beiden zurückkehren. Wenn Du jetzt gehst, wird er nur mein Messer vorfinden. Du musst mich allein lassen."

Bennett presste verärgert und entschlossen die Lippen zusammen, bis sein Mund schmal wurde.

„Der Coyote Man hat Recht gehabt, denn ich werde Dich nicht allein lassen."

Er blickte dem alten Mann tief in die Augen und schob ein paar graue Haare aus dem zerklüfteten Gesicht.

„Im Medizinpäckchen sind ein paar Fläschchen Morphin. Glaubst Du, Du könntest mit ein wenig medizinischer Hilfe reiten?"

Bennett grinste, aber das Lächeln löschte die Sorgen in seinen tiefbraunen Augen nicht aus.

************

Die Kleinstadt Horse-Shoe Bend war die nächstgelegenste Ansiedlung, kaum mehr als einen halben Tagesritt entfernt, aber Wade musste die Pferde ganz langsam laufen lassen, um seinem Begleiter überflüssige Schmerzen zu ersparen. Wenn sie Glück hatten, erreichten sie die Stadt vielleicht in den frühen Stunden des nächsten Tages. Doch es war nicht ihr langsames Fortkommen, das ihm die größten Sorgen machte, sondern das Wissen, dass der Coyote Man irgendwo zwischen hier und Horse-Shoe Bend auf sie wartete.

***********

Bennett zügelte beide Pferde, bis sie stehen blieben, nahm seinen Hut ab und wischte sich das verschwitzte Gesicht mit dem Ärmel seiner Jeansjacke ab. Schwitzen war eines der wenigen körperlichen Anzeichen seiner Halbblütigkeit, die er verabscheute, genauso wie sein dünner werdendes Haar. Zweifellos sahen die anderen den Rest, die hellere Färbung seiner Haut, den höheren Bogen seiner Augenbrauen, doch seine Augen und Haare waren so dunkel wie die seiner Mutter, und seine Gedankenprozesse, obwohl sie teilweise durch seine unnachsichtige Erziehung im verarmten Reservat geschwächt wurden, waren sie doch die natürlichen Instinkte eines Kriegers.

Bennet wusste, er würde all seine Fähigkeiten und seine Urteilskraft brauchen , wenn er den Coyote Man besiegen wollte, aber man hatte ihn nicht die lautlosen Wege des Kriegers gelehrt. Er konnte sich nicht so geräuschlos anschleichen wie die Kreatur die den Spieß umgedreht hatte und zu ihrem Jäger geworden war.

Er drehte sich zu seinem Begleiter um und bemerkte den Schweißfilm auf dem Gesicht des alten Mannes. Bennett beugte sich vor und fühlte die Stirn des Mannes. Sie war heiß.

„Der Fluss müsste hinter diesem Hügel sein. Dort halten wir eine Weile an."

Er wartete, bis Charlie zustimmend nickte, bevor er sein Pferd noch einmal vorwärts drängte, das andere Pferd zog er hinter sich her.

************

Das Wasser war warm, aber einladend. Vorsichtig zog Bennett den alten Spurenleser von seinem Pferd und ließ ihn vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten, dann führte er die Pferde zum Flussufer und band sie sicher an, er ließ ihnen genug Freiheit um trinken zu können. Nachdem er sich um die unmittelbaren Bedürfnisse der Pferde gekümmert hatte, kehrte er zu Charlie zurück und wickelte den Verband von einem Bein. Trotz des sterilen Wickels hatte eine Infektion eingesetzt, aber es gab nicht viel, das er tun konnte. Er war kein Medizinmann und verstand nichts von homöopathischen Mitteln.

Charlie blickte auf in die besorgten Augen. Viel von dem alten Wissen war verloren gegangen, seit sein Volk in das Reservat gezwungen worden war, aber Charlies Vater hatte einiges von seinen Geheimnissen an sein Kind weiter gegeben. Doch Charlies eigener Sohn hatte das alte Wissen verachtet, er zog es vor, die Medizin des Weißen Mannes zu erlernen. Plötzlich lächelte Charlie. Der Große Geist ließ alle Dinge nicht grundlos geschehen. Vielleicht war dies sein Zeichen, das vaterlose Kind, das neben ihm kniete, anzunehmen und den Weg des Volkes an ihn weiterzugeben.

„Geh zum Ufer..."

Bennett folgte den Anweisungen des alten Mannes und machte aus Schlamm und Gras eine Packung, die er fest um die tief verbrannte Haut des Spurenlesers wickelte.

Während die harten Trailrationen aßen, lauschte Bennett dem alten Mann, der ihm von den verschiedenen Pflanzen um sie herum erzählte.

Der entschlossene Tritt auf einem Felsen zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu dem hochgewachsenen, halbnackten Mann, der kaum 3 Meter entfernt stand. Bennett griff nach seinem Gewehr, ließ aber die Hand sinken, als eine Kugel neben seinen ausgestreckten Fingern in den Boden schlug. Er zog langsam den Arm zurück, seine Augen wichen nicht von dem dunklen Blick des anderen.

„Halbblut."

Bennetts Lippen zogen sich zusammen, und seine Augen verdunkelten sich vor kalter Wut. Egal wie viele Male er in der Vergangenheit verspottet worden war, noch immer konnte er die Demütigung nicht kontrollieren, die dieses verhasste Wort begleitete.

Der Coyote Man grinste und zeigte Zähne, die gelb und verfallen waren. Seine ledrige Haut sprach von einem Leben im Freien, den Elementen ausgesetzt, von der heißen Sonne während des Tages und der bitteren Kälte der Nacht.

Er zog ein Jagdmesser aus einer Scheide, die an seiner Taille befestigt war, die Oberfläche aus gehärtetem Stahl blitzte auf, als sie die hochstehende Sonne reflektierte. Der Coyote Man hielt die Klinge so, dass das strahlende Leuchten auf Bennetts Gesicht fiel und ihn zwang, in der Helligkeit zu blinzeln.

Der Coyote Mann ließ das Gewehr zu Boden fallen, griff in den Beutel, der auf seiner Brust hing, und holte einen dunklen, verfilzten Haarklumpen heraus. Bennetts Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als ihm klar wurde, was die schmutzbedeckte Hand hielt. Für einen schrecklichen Moment dachte er, der Coyote Man wäre den anderen gefolgt und hätte sie wie versprochen umgebracht, doch als das Blitzen der Klinge aus seinen Augen entfernt wurde, konnte er erkennen, wie hell das verklebte Haar an den Enden erschien. Es war hellbraun, nicht schwarz. Er seufzte still, fast vor Erleichterung, als er begriff, dass seine Angst um die anderen grundlos war.

Du erkennst das nicht, oder, Halbblut?"

Bennett runzelte die Stirn. Er kannte niemanden im Reservat mit dieser Haarfarbe. Nur der Weiße Mann hatte diese Schattierung.

Der Skalp wurde zu Bennetts Füßen auf den Boden geworfen, und er blickte zu Charlie hinüber, als dieser scharf Atem holte.

Das Offensichtliche starrte ihm ins Gesicht, aber Bennett weigerte sich, es zu glauben und sprach seine Überzeugung fest aus.

„Nein."

Der Coyote Man lachte wie wahnsinnig, das Messer zuckte mit dem zitternden Körper, wurde aber völlig still gehalten, als Bennett eine Bewegung auf ihn zu machte. Das Grinsen wurde breiter, während der Coyote Man sein Opfer zu umkreisen begann.

„Ich werde Dich jetzt töten, Stück für Stück, mit tausend Schnitten, und dann hänge ich Deinen Skalp zusammen mit dem Deines Vaters auf."

Bennett schwankte ein wenig, er erkannte an Charlies Reaktion, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, aber er ließ sich von der Enthüllung nicht beeinflussen. Er blieb angespannt und beobachtete das Messer, das mit starkem, geübtem Griff gehalten wurde. Der Coyote Man täuschte nach rechts und stieß dann nach links zu. Bennett zischte, als das Messer über seinen Brustkorb ging und Blut hervorquoll.

„Eins,"

Sie umkreisten sich erneut, hielten eine vernünftige Distanz zwischen sich, die Arme locker ausgebreitet. Die Sonne glitzerte auf der polierten Oberfläche, aber Bennetts Blick wich nicht von dem seines Gegners, er versuchte, den nächsten Zug in den grausamen schwarzen Tiefen zu lesen. Ein Flackern in den Augen kündigte ein weiteres Antäuschen an, aber diesmal war Bennett vorbereitet. Er trat seitwärts, und das Messer ging an seiner linken Seite vorbei. Mit einer glatten Bewegung klemmte er die Messerhand mit seinem linken Arm ein und rammte seinen rechten Unterarm in das Gesicht des Coyote Man, aber der schnellfüßige Krieger erholte sich schnell genug, um dem Schlag auszuweichen. Er ließ sein Bein zwischen Bennetts Beine gleiten und zog den Sergeant aus dem Gleichgewicht. Sie stürzten schwer zu Boden, rollten den kleinen Abhang herunter und in den Fluss. Ein Arm schoss aus dem Wasser, das Messer bereit, zum Töten abwärts zu stoßen, doch auf halbem Weg kam ihm ein anderer Arm entgegen, der das knochige Handgelenk packte. Das Wasser schäumte unter den heftigen Windungen zweier Körper, die in tödlichem Kampf vereint waren.

Plötzlich wurde alles still, und das Wasser beruhigte sich, eine rote Wolke stieg an die Oberfläche. Die beiden Gegner starrten einander in die Augen, atmeten heftig Gesicht an Gesicht. Der Coyote Man grinste.

„Große Macht..." und dann wurde sein Blick im Tode glasig.

Bennett stolperte aus dem Wasser, seine Hand umklammerte immer noch das Messer, er sah zu, wie der Leichnam an die Oberfläche trieb, mit dem Gesicht nach unten. Er sank in die Knie und starrte die leblose Gestalt an, bis das Objekt nahe dem Ufer seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Bennett streckte die Hand aus berührte mit dem Fingern vorsichtig den verfilzten Skalp. Eine Bewegung hinter ihm ließ ihn zusammenzucken, aber er entspannte sich, als Charlie Two Horses langsam zu ihm kroch und sich neben ihn setzte.

„Er hat uns nicht verlassen. Mein Vater."

Charlie hob den Arm und legte eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter des jüngeren Mannes, er fühlte, wie ihn die Anspannung verließ.

Der rasiermesserscharfe Schnitt an seiner Seite war nicht tief, brannte aber heftig. Bennett lächelte, als der alte Mann ihn unterwies, wie er die Wunde mit dem gleichen Schlamm und Gräsern wie zuvor verschließen sollte, und er war überrascht, wie schnell der Schmerz nachließ.

Als er den letzten Rest der Mixtur auf den Schnitt gepackt hatte, versteifte sich Bennett. Er blickte zum Himmel auf, und Augenblicke später hallte das Pochen eines Hubschraubers um sie herum. Als die Rotorblätter langsamer wurden, sprang eine bekannte Gestalt heraus. Bennett winkte Joe Walking Elk, das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich auf dem des anderen.

Nachdem sie sich um die Leiche des Coyote Man gekümmert hatten, trugen sie Charlie zum Helikopter. Bennett schnallte den alten Mann sicher fest, dann trat er zurück und blickte dem Spurenleser fest in die Augen.

„Willst Du mich das alte Wissen lehren?"

Der alte Indianer lächelte und packte den Unterarm des jüngeren Mannes, er fühlte den antwortenden Griff an seinem eigenen Arm.

„Ich werde Dich lehren, Feuer-in-seinen-Augen."

Bennett lächelte, dann wurde die Tür fest geschlossen, dann trat er in sichere Entfernung zurück und sah zu, wie der Hubschrauber abhob. Er blickte dem Hubschrauber hinterher, bis er kaum mehr als ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont war, dann drehte er sich zu dem Jugendlichen um.

Bennett klopfte Walking Elk auf die Schulter.

„Bringen wir diese Pferde nach Hause."

 

* * * *


End file.
